1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper proof collapsible container, and more particularly, to such a collapsible container that is volumetrically efficient for its transportation and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for collapsible containers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, discloses a simple design that utilizes a minimum number of elements to assemble while retaining its functions.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to the German patent No. 144916 issued to Publio Duranti-Valentini on Jul. 18, 1901 for a collapsible container for transportation. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention includes the use of coaxially aligned knuckles that are integrally built to the panels. The German patent, on the other hand, teaches the use of separate knuckles (see FIGS. 1 and 9) that require the use of fastening members to secure them to the panels. Second, the German patent discloses the use of pin assemblies, like in the present invention, but it does not disclose through openings that lockingly receive locking tubular members to keep the pin assemblies in place. The pin assemblies in the German patent are kept in place by using pin members of four different dimensions and shapes (b; F and the short and long pins) while the present invention only uses short and long pins. Additionally, the pin assemblies in the German patent have releasably mounted heads kept in place with locking clips, which make a difference with the pin assemblies of the present invention. Third, the present invention cannot be tampered with unless the security seal is broken. Also, the tubular members cannot be removed while the container is assembled. It requires disassembly of the top long pins (breaking the security seals) first before it can remove the vertical pins. Locking tubular members can only be pushed through to remove them when adjoining walls are in the same plane. When assembled, the locking tubular members are flush with the wall surface. Therefore, the locking pin cannot be removed from the outside. This facilitates the logistics for security, transporting and storing the containers when not in use. If the container disclosed in the German patent is disassembled, the pieces will be loose and require separate handling. With the present invention, a user can keep the panels of a disassembled container joined together. This feature constitutes a logistic advantage for storage, transportation and reassembly operations.
Another difference not shown in the German patent reference is that the present invention provides for plugs and cavities that are used to stack the containers vertically. In sum, the different features of the present invention resolve logistic problems with the storage and transportation of these containers that were not even considered by the German patentee, let alone disclosed in his 1903 patent.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.